What Now
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Just a little fun with Daniel and Vala after Unending.


**What Now**

**Spacegypsy1**

--

From the horror of the nightmare Vala awoke. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings. Her room at SGC, not that 'god awful ship' as they had all began to refer to whatever had happened in those fifty odd years that didn't really happen. But she could not shake the feeling of being trapped. Breathing shallow, she rubbed her chilled arms and flipped the bedside light on. She left the bed, changed into warmer pajamas and paced the room. The fear from the dream would not dissipate. Four nights now she had this dream and each night it worsened.

Vala snatched her pillow from the bed, retrieved her lap blanket from the chair and made her way down the empty halls of SGC to Daniel's door. There she hesitated, shaking and vulnerable and unsure. After too long a time, she forced herself to knock on the door.

In pajama bottoms and T shirt still askew from sleep, Daniel yanked the door open. His sleepy eyes glared at her, "What!?"

"Daniel. Can I come in? See I wore regular pj's, I'm not trying to… you know… to. I promise I'll sit quietly," She trembled as she pleaded with him.

He frowned with guarded concern before he stood aside with a heavy sigh.

She went quickly to the chair at his desk, wrapped herself in her blanket and put the pillow on the desk. "I'll be quiet. Go back to sleep. I just don't want to be alone. I was having a really terrible nightmare. Go to sleep." She pulled her feet up in the chair and laid her head on her knees.

Daniel, to sleeping to really care, scratched his belly and with a confused look shook his head and returned to his bed.

In the silent and dimly lit room, Vala moved as quiet as she could to get more comfortable.

From the bed, Daniel's tired voice reached her. "Vala?"

"Hmm? Sorry I woke you."

"Come to bed." His voice was rough with sleep.

A long silence followed.

"We're both adults, we've shared sleeping space on many missions. Now come to bed so I can get some sleep."

Vala approached the bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Daniel raised the covers inviting her in. Dropping the blanket she eased herself into the small bed, turned her back to him and rested her head on her pillow.

Daniel turned his back to her, "Be Still. Be good. Go to sleep."

The bedside digital clock's bright red numbers changed to 4:51 as Daniel turned to his back and Vala snuggled against his side, hand across his chest. In sound sleep they were blissfully unaware.

At 5:12 with a rustle of sheets, Daniel turned to spoon against Vala's back.

It was nearly 5:30 when Vala's eyes popped open fully awake. She lay deathly still, listening to Daniel's even breathing. His hand rested on her bare stomach, under her shirt. _Breath evenly, don't make any sudden moves and figure out how to get his hand out without waking him. No matter what, he'll blame me for this._

The hand moved a few inches. Vala's eyes grew larger. Afraid to move she watched the clock. _Relax. Breathe… oh my god…_ That hand, warm and solid finally stopped a mire inch from her right breast. Vala swallowed loudly and shifted ever so slightly.

His deep sleepy voice spoke right beside her ear, "Be still."

"I can't," her heart started beating double time. He was going to kill her.

"What time is it?"

How could he think of time at a time like this? "five thirty .. ish."

That hand slid ever so casually from under her shirt and Daniel turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

With a deep sigh Vala left the bed. "Thank you, Daniel, for being here for me."

"You're welcome."

"I'll just, ah, go now." She took her pillow and blanket and gracefully closed the door behind her.

Daniel, one hand behind his head, spoke to the ceiling, "I'm in big trouble now. I'm falling for an emotionally unstable wreck of a woman who is so wrong for me on so many levels," he threw his other arm over his eyes in frustration.

Walking through the deserted hallway Vala, blanket and pillow clutched tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, was smiling, blinking at the stream of tears and muttering to herself, "I'm falling in love with my Daniel, and he's going to kill me."

END


End file.
